A Thousand Words
by Ann Valentine
Summary: 10 100-word drabbles based in and around the world of Harry Potter. Various pairings.
1. 01 Party

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I just borrowed them.  
**Summary:** Ten 100-word drabbles based in and around the world of Harry Potter.  
**Notes:** The first ten songs on shuffle on my iPod; it's a wonder nothing more embarrassing popped up.

_You're all dolled up with nowhere to go  
You wanna get out and put on a show_

When Pansy Parkinson put on lip gloss, it meant she wasn't coming back to the Slytherin dorms that night - at least not alone. The brush slid against the edge of the tube as she wiped off the excess on one side, shimmering liquid oozing back to the base of the teardrop-shaped vial before she lifted the brush to her lips, painstakingly following their contours as she applied it. Pressing her lips together, she made sure it was flawless before recapping the tube and setting it down on her dresser. Then, she smiled at her reflection.

The hunt was on.


	2. 02 Aphrodisiac

_Exciting you, just make you love me too  
Somebody you're not in love with at all_

Tom opened the door, sure he had heard a knock, and frowned a little, not seeing anyone there. He called out, and the only answer was a slight breeze rustling the leaves on some bushes. He began to pull the door closed when it bumped something. He bent and picked the package up - a small box with a piece of paper pasted to its top. "To my love," the tag read.

Tom smiled. He opened the box and popped a chocolate into his mouth, savoring its taste. He would have to thank Polly late -

_Merope. Merope. Merope._


	3. 03 Cupid

_Cupid, please hear my cry  
And let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me_

Cormac couldn t help staring across the common room. He'd been staring for too long, and if anyone noticed, it might have come across as creepy. She was draped across an armchair and reading her Arithmancy textbook, absently twisting a curl around one finger, and the fire caught out the blonde and red highlights hidden in her hair. Her lips were parted slightly as she mouthed the words she was reading, and Cormac unconsciously imitated her, even as he imagined what those lips would feel like pressed against his. 

_One day, Granger,_ he thought, looking away as she glanced up. _Soon._


	4. 04 Welcome to the New World

_Shake loose your pious shackles  
For some good old superstition_

If anyone ever happened to glance at the doorjamb around the front door of the Burrow, they might see a small impression about five feet up, in about the shape and size as the tip of an index finger. Every day, after she kisses her husband good-bye, Molly Weasley presses her finger in that indentation eight times - once for each Weasley - and says a prayer for her family, for God to watch over them and keep them safe.

It might be silly, but it's worked so far, and Molly has never been one to fool around with fate.


	5. 05 A Whole New World

_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

Flying wasn't anything new for either of them. But this - this was entirely different, and in every second, it seemed like the world was being reborn in front of them, for them to see and admire for the first time.

"Look, there's the giant squid!" Cho called over the rushing wind, daring to unwrap an arm around Cedric's waist to shade her eyes, then point down into the lake. "Cedric, look!"

Cedric looked, and the broom tipped dangerously, and they both laughed hard and Cho wrapped her arms around him tightly as he righted it, and they soared upwards.


	6. 06 I Don't Dance

_I've got what it takes playing my game  
So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me  
Show you how I swing_

The air was, quite literally, charged - both from the angry, barely restrained tension between the two captains and the lightning storm brewing in the sky. Harry could feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he took in Oliver and Marcus and the hate that crackled between them.

"I want a fair game, a clean game," Madame Hooch was saying, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears - at least, to the two who would need to hear it most. They shook, and it seemed lightning arced between their hands.

"GAME ON!"


	7. 07 Don't Stop Believing

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on_

This wasn't the sort of place that Remus had ever really expected to find himself in, yet, at the moment, he didn't want to be anywhere else. He thanked the bartender with a nod as he received his beer, then cast about the dark little bar for something, anything to take his mind off of ... well, everything.

Across the room, a pretty blonde girl was looking at him, her face creased with concern for the careworn, sad-looking man sitting alone in the booth, and when their eyes met, she smiled. Slowly, he smiled back, and things were momentarily okay.


	8. 08 Run it Back Again

_If you got the puzzle right  
How would the pieces fit?_

Both of them spotted the piece at the same time, and both of them reached for it at the same time. Their fingers brushed, and Penny felt a jolt in her stomach. She glanced up through her lashes at Percy, knowing that a blush had crossed her face, and a small smile quirked the corner of his mouth as he lightly caressed her fingers for a moment, showing, just for that second, the Percy she only got to see - the sensual one, who loved touches and kisses and - before his hand dipped down and picked up the piece.


	9. 09 Teenage Kicks

_Another girl in the neighborhood  
Wish she was mine, she looks so good_

Seamus had always been teased for his roving eye, but it had never bothered him that much. After all, girls loved an unapologetic playboy - "maybe I can be the one to change him!" they would think, "maybe I'll be his true love!"

He caught the eye of a Ravenclaw - fifth year, black hair, nice figure, smooth coffee-colored skin - and smiled at her. She smiled back and blushed, even more so as he toasted her with his goblet of pumpkin juice, and hurried on her way. Seamus got up to follow.

They could think that all they wanted.


	10. 10 Keen on Boys

_Then there was this kiss  
He said that he couldn t resist  
And was I aware of what I missed?_

It was never meant to be like this. She hated his wandering, grabby hands, hated his bruising, hungry lips, hated his low voice and words, and hated his cold, glinting eyes most of all. She hated how wanton and needy he made her feel, and how cold and lonely she always felt when their secret, shameful meetings came to an end. She was a Gryffindor, and he a Slytherin, but in the dark, with her skirt hiked up around her waist and his mouth on her neck, none of it seemed to matter.

She hated him, and he loved that.


End file.
